


The Next Chapter

by JayDelahaye



Series: Bucknall House [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDelahaye/pseuds/JayDelahaye
Summary: At Martha's medical school graduation, Rose learns some exciting news.
Relationships: Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Bucknall House [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Tumblr on October 13, 2016. 
> 
> @skyler10fic asked for a Bucknall House babyfic follow-up, which I was initially hesitant about because I hadn’t done much imagining for John and Rose past the epilogue. She gave me some alternatives, but, well, a seed was planted. So here’s the fourth of my 30 30th Birthday Fics. It takes place 4-5 years after the end of Bucknall House.

Rose was grateful when the graduation ceremony ended and she could get out of the stuffy hall and into the fresh spring air. Martha had finally finished medical school after several gruelling years of laboratory work, exams, and internships, and Rose, John, and Mickey had been cheering loudest of all when she crossed the stage to receive her degree. Now they waited with her family for Martha and the other graduates to join them at a reception in the medical school’s courtyard.

She emerged to more applause from her well-wishers, beaming in her convocation robes as her parents hugged her. “Thank you so much for coming everyone! Oh my gosh, Rose and John!” Martha flung her arms around Rose’s neck and laughed. “I didn’t expect you two to come!”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” John said, kissing her cheek. “I mean, we did just make a sizeable donation to the Bucknall Surgery Fund, it’s only responsible we check on our investment.”

Rose swatted John’s arm playfully. “You are coming back to work with Dr. Shaw, right? I know you’ve had offers elsewhere, but-”

“Of course I am,” Martha said. “Doctor Stoker says I’m mad to go work in a village clinic when I could be in any of the big City hospitals, but I love Bucknall. You’re there, and Mickey too of course-” Mickey chimed in with a teasing ‘oi!’ “And I have privileges at the hospital in Henrik, I’ll be there twice a week.” She sighed happily. “I’m really looking forward to going home and settling back in.”

“And we’re looking forward to having you back,” John said. Rose merely nodded her agreement.

Martha introduced them to a number of her classmates and professors as they all enjoyed lemonade and sandwiches. Rose just nibbled and fidgeted with her handbag, which prompted some concern from John.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly. “We can head out if you’re not feeling well. Alternatively, we are surrounded by doctors.”

She smiled a little. “I’m all right. Just a little tired.” She adjusted her hat and thought about biting her thumbnail, but she was wearing gloves. John gave her other hand a squeeze before he was distracted by Mickey and Mr. Jones talking about car engines.

Taking a deep breath, Rose found Martha and took her arm. “Martha, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Of course, Rose, what is it?”

“Somewhere a bit more private? It’s a medical question.”

Martha regarded her curiously but nodded and led Rose inside to one of their practice exam rooms.

***

“Well, from everything you’ve told me and what I can see, I’d say you’re right this time,” Martha said. “I could still find a rabbit, if you like.”

Rose laughed. “No, that’s okay. I’m far less worried this time. I suppose I’m worried for other reasons now, but that’s what you’re here for.”

Martha grinned and crossed her arms. She’d discarded her robes on a chair, and Rose sat on an exam bed, feet dangling from the edge. “So that’s why you’re so concerned about me staying in Bucknall.”

“There’s no one else I’d rather have taking care of me,” she said. “I know I grew up with Dr. Shaw and she’ll be great, but-”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and John poking his head in. “Oh, hello. I was told you two might have snuck off here. Is everything all right?”

“I’d say so,” Martha said, and Rose nodded her agreement.

“Very much so.”

John stepped in and shut the door behind him, his eyes darting between his wife and her doctor. “That’s… good?”

The women burst out giggling. “Oh dear, he looks so confused. You haven’t said anything?” Martha asked. “Should I give you some privacy?”

“I was waiting to see you! No, you can stay.” Rose reached out for John and he took her hand, letting her pull him closer. She smiled up at him from her perch on the exam table. “I’m pregnant.”

His eyes went wide. “Really?” He looked back at Martha. “Really?!”

“Really!” Martha said. “I’d say she’s about four months along. Expect the baby just before Christmas.”

“Brilliant!” John whooped and swept Rose off the table and into his arms, spinning around in their hug. “This is just fantastic! Absolutely fantastic.” He set her down and held her at arms’ length, looking down at her stomach, before ducking down and kissing her soundly. “This is why you’ve been feeling unwell the past few weeks, yeah? Oh Rose.”

“I’ll give you two a moment,” Martha said, gathering up her robe. “We’re making an appointment as soon as I move home, understood?”

“Yes, Doctor Jones,” Rose said. “We’ll see you outside.”

Once they were alone, Rose twined her arms around John’s neck and pulled him down for a proper, longer kiss. “So I take it you’re happy,” she joked.

“Oh Rose Tyler, happy is an understatement,” he said. “I’m absolutely thrilled. I’m over the moon. I’m on cloud nine.” He kissed her again, but momentarily looked concerned. “You’re happy, right? I mean, you were smiling when I came in, but-”

Rose put her finger over his lips. “I am. I really am.”

They grinned at each other a few moments more, breaking down into giggles at each others’ ridiculous expressions. “Think you can keep a straight face until we get home? You know your mother will be mad if she’s not the first to know.”

“I can if you can.”

“Deal.”


End file.
